zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Azimuth727
Archives: 1 Need to talk to you Come on to chat. I need to inform you about something and need your help with something please come to chat Joan Martinez (talk) 18:45, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Joan Martinez :I'm away from home right now, but I'll be available tomorrow... probably around 3 or 4 ish (US Eastern) if that works for you to chat. If not, we can always work out another time. Let me know what works, I'm happy to help.--Azimuth727 02:20, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :Do you think you can come to chat today around that time , Its kind of important -- Joan Martinez (talk) 15:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll do my best to be on around then. If not, I know I can be tomorrow, but I will try for today.--Azimuth727 18:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Can you come to chat soon ?? Joan Martinez (talk) 19:22, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Joan Martinez Possible vandal http://zoids.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.64.67.241 They blanked the Zoids list page, which is what a few of the other ones were doing. Once could be accident, but I'd watch 'em to see if they do it again. Pointytilly 20:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I'll keep an eye on that one--Azimuth727 21:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC) dought it was vandal...nothing else has happened. if it was, clearly they relized they didnt wanna get banned and stopped, or maybe another wiki banned em. imagine if that was that jello guy or antithomas agian using a seperate IP...good times,good timesLeon35 22:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) and as for that yellow thing sorry. i was gonna type something but decided not to. forgot to delete all of it. ty azimuthLeon35 22:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello I've been wondering, why is there a Redirect when there isn't a need for one? When you could just put Example 1 instead of Example 1 (zoids), which redirects it to Example 1.13:22, March 9, 2010 (UTC) A lot of the pages here were...er...salvaged from Wikipedia, it's probably left over from that. Pointytilly 07:08, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ohh, okay. I can't believe I forgot to sigh my post...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 13:22, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea... This was started by copying a lot of pages off of Wikipedia. Anyway for reference: (I don't have time now) Marder (Zoids), Zatton (Zoids), Zaton (Zoids), Gator (Zoids), Ultrasaurus (Zoids), Fuzor (Zoids), Spiker (Zoids), Cyclops (Zoids), Unenlagia (Zoids), Gustav (Zoids), Griffin (zoids), Harpers (Zoids), Mammoth (Zoids), Dimetrodon (Zoids), Sinker (Zoids), Hammerhead (Zoids), Storch (Zoids), Neptune (Zoids) ::I think that's all of them... Check the "What links here" on each of these, then once that is empty (except for this page), flag it for deletion. But make sure nothing links to it. I hate red links.--Azimuth727 21:29, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yes. I've been wait for this... well, permission to do it anyway.Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 22:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :All done.Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 17:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Nice Work. Everything has been deleted, so I removed the links.--Azimuth727 20:26, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Can I Help? Azimuth727, I got your Talk message on my page! I only hope my changes were for the better... I'd love to help around in any way I can on this wiki. (I should have just made an account here a long time ago. lol.) I noticed that for some articles, clearer, fuller pictures of each character (human pilots) could be uploaded. I'd be happy to screencap images from my Chaotic Century and Guardian Force collection. (I've got the whole series saved on my computer as video files.) Plus I could probably grab some images off a few of my Zoids video games. I also have some official, full-colored artwork of a few characters that I think we could use--I've pulled them off of several Internet sources... would this be acceptable? (And I hope I'm doing this right...) Sorry to bother you, Imperial Dragon 20:50, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to say I wrote that message personally, but it's just a bot that leaves a message for every new editor. Anyway, if you think you have better pictures of some of the characters, feel free to upload them, just make sure there isn't any copyright infringement. You should get permission for anything you dragged off the internet, but screenshots should be fine. :Welcome to the ''Zoids Wiki community!--Azimuth727 00:40, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, okay. Sure thing. I assumed (I guess I shouldn't have without checking though) that screenshots from the video games are also allowed? For example, the one I stuck up on Rob Herman's page is from Zoids: Full Metal Crash with the background edited out. I think I found the same picture up on the Internet somewhere, but if I got mine from the game, is it okay? Imperial Dragon 00:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Screenshots are always a lot safer than anything you find on the internet, unless you get permission to use something. Screenshots from video games should be ok. :Another thing, you might want to get to know the - it looks alot cleaner than HTML tags everywhere.--Azimuth727 01:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Whitz Tiger Hey azimuth, can you get rid of the Whitz Tiger redirect for the Whitz Wolf article so that I may recreate the Whitz Tiger article?Leon35 22:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I re-created the page as a redirect so anyone just looking for Whitz Tiger would get redirected to Whitz Wolf, but if you click a Whitz Tiger link, at the top of the Whitz Wolf page there should be something that says redirected from Whitz Tiger, just click on the whitz tiger link and it will bring you to the page with the redirect on it. :I'll remove the redirect so you can get there directly and begin adding info. Oh, and I'll unprotect it if we have decided to create a page.--Azimuth727 01:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : i restored the deleted page, but sadly the info is crappy and it is called "Whitz Tiger zoid" Do you think you could fix that? (the name of the page) I think you can unprotect it for now, but if someone drasticly changes it agian, i will re-protect it, along with Rayse Tiger, as they seem to go in pairs =) Leon35 01:22, June 25, 2010 (UTC) thanks azimuth! tomarrow I will clean up Whitz Tiger, Whitz Wolf, and Savinga so that the articles go along with eachother. also links to Whitz Wolf and Whitz Tiger will have to be fixed. I will probobly do that too. Thanks for all the help!Leon35 01:27, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, I think most of the links on other pages are ok, but it never hurts to check--Azimuth727 01:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) RATS I put the info about RATS into the Starriors page. Can you redirect the old rats page to the Starriors page? I am not very familiar with redirects, unlike yourself.Leon35 15:45, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Done--Azimuth727 16:42, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations 2 that is right 2 of your answers have been accepted! ZGWolf 21:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Geno Blade Can't help but ask, are the hyper killer claws the front claws, and the strike claws the rear? or are both alternate claws on the front arms? I really like the sound of your zoid though, Wish there was an online fps or something : \ ZGWolf 03:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! And yea, a good Zoids game would really make my day... About the claws, I copy-pasted the weapons from the geno saurer article... So I'm not 100% sure which of those claws are where since they came from geno sauer. I think the hyper killer claws are the front claws and the strike claws are on its feet.--Azimuth727 03:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :i love your zoid its a great custom -- Ozzlander 6/16/12 I do have a question, actually... Hehe, thank you for your note. I'm pretty new to this Wiki thing, but I love coding and I try to be as accurate as possible. :P Say, I do have a question for you. I just added a page for Maria Flyheight (http://zoids.wikia.com/wiki/Maria), simply because I figured that as Van's sister she should have a page, heh. So I was wondering, how do I add this link to the template on the Characters page? -- Windwaker Zero 22:31, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorrt bout this, Azi. To add (or atleast find) the links/boxs, I usual copy them from another character page, and then edit them to my need. Good job on the page, does need work though. (Zoids Fanatic 15:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC)) :I like your ambition. The table can be found here, just copy the text in the bottom box and fill in the appropriate information. (You can also just copy it out of another page by editing it, but be sure to not save the page. You also might want to check out if you're confused at all about editing. Welcome to the Zoids Wiki! :@ Zoids Fanatic - I'm not quite sure why you're apologizing... and don't call me Azi please. :--Azimuth727 20:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry. I just don't want to tick off anyone here (well, more so) by answering questions adressed to them. :(Zoids Fanatic 17:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC)) : : :Okay, thank you so much, that did help! But I was wondering, (I keep bugging you with questions, I know, sorry!!) how would I add the link to Maria's page to the list of characters under the subheading 'Characters' shown on the main page at http://zoids.wikia.com/wiki/Zoids:_Chaotic_Century? The list of Characters are organized on a template, and I don't know how to access said template's source code in order to add Maria Flyheight to the list (should she go under 'Minor Characters'?). -- Windwaker Zero 22:31, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::The trick with that part is it's in a template, so in order for the link to show up there you need to edit the template. I can do that for you, and figure out what's going on with the minor characters page, since it doesn't currently exist (but I think that's where she belongs).--Azimuth727 01:16, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Aha, that makes sense; so templates have to be edited by an admin. Okay thanks. :) By the way, it does seem that I do have the ability to edit (or more accurately, create) the Minor Characters page alone. If you're looking to make that page a simple character directory, than if you want I could probably help with that. But if you would rather do it yourself, I understand and that works just as well, heh; just offering! :P -- Windwaker Zero 22:31, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Templates do not have to be edited by admins, I just know where to find it and what to do with it. The only big differences are that I can delete pages, block users, or do other administrative-ish tasks. :I don't think the template needs editing however, as it left a spot for minor characters. Feel free to create the page and link in appropriate characters not already in the template.--Azimuth727 02:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey there, thanks for the welcome :) (Raykong) Name Help? hi i was wondering if you could help me come up with a name for my new zoid its a liger zero cas image on dropbox I just cant think of a name for him. Please and thank youOzzlander 12:28, July 3, 2012 (UTC)Ozzlander : I can certainly try... Let's see... Most of the other liger CAS's German for something. For example Jager means hunter or panzer means tank. This one makes me think of something darker... Maybe Ubel (evil) or nacht (night)? Can't say I have any more ideas... But I like the design! Almost reminds me of the Shield Liger DCS... Hope that helped! --Azimuth727 22:16, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: it does thank you and you found the insperation to the cas quickly ots based on the shield liger dcs-j but with energy gattling guns and i i think he shall be dubed "liger zero nacht" or "liger zero schwarz" or "liger zero schwarz ritter" or "liger zero ritter" now i have too many ideals lol thanks tho the german thing was a great idea -- Ozzlander 09:28, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Wiki-Images I would like to talk to you on chat or wherever when ever you can . Its about the images of Zoid Warriors and Zoids from the Anime. ChaosMonsterKing (talk) 18:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC)Joan Martinez :I can't come to chat right now, but if you just leave your question here I'll get back to you as soon as I have time.--Azimuth727 18:30, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Missile Tortoise Hey, it looks like you made the original edit to add the Missile Tortoise's weapons, but every Japanese site I can find has them listed as an anti-Zoid ICBM and two twin beam cannons, as well as a "bombshell" that I assume is the actual big red missile. You're obviously not a troll or compulsive liar or anything, so I thought I should check your source before I went around changing it. Thanks! -LV55 (talk) 19:42, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :I believe they're from the back of the Z-builders edition box, but I can't confirm that at the moment... I'll see if I still have the box lying around. Can you provide a link to the other weapons? Given the size of the missile, I wouldn't be surprised if it was labeled as an ICBM. --Azimuth727 20:39, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::My Hasbro MT box, at least, can't be bothered to label any of the weapons or equipment, which is pretty SOP for Hasbro's Zoids. A couple of sources: This guy is pretty consistent about marking his speculation, which he doesn't do here. Japanese Wikipedia says the same thing...but Japanese Wikipedia is clearly no better than English Wikipedia, because it also repeats the weapons Technopolis clearly says he made up for Brachiorex. Lifezoids doesn't have any weapons listed for Brachiotortoise at all, though, and so I kind of wonder why MT would have official weapons and not BR. Maybe they're all made up. -LV55 (talk) 21:09, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ZOIDS MMORPG zoidsmmorpg.freeforums.org • Index page Hey dude I'm in the process of creating ZOIDS MMORPG and could really use the help of your site as well as yourself and anyone else you know who has the skillset to help us out. :P greetings ZOIDARIAN!!! I've seen some of your posts on your wall and I checked your GENOBLADE!! it´s really awesome man!! :Hi there! Thank you! Glad you liked it, maybe one day I'll finish another custom zoid. Remember to sign your posts so I know who this is :D (~~~~) --Azimuth727 22:01, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Emergency This user is vandalizing the wiki again and I'm desperate to minimalize the damage they do further and I'm contacting multiple admins. Sylvanelite gave me permission to clean up their mess and their doing again, putting fanon titles and false information in the form of categories to edit game. Link to proof. Please infinite ban the anonymous user. Zane T 69 (talk) 16:31, October 26, 2018 (UTC)